The Club, The Dance, The Van
by DanielTravel
Summary: <html><head></head>The train crash doesn't happen. Aaron and Jackson have a nice night at Bar West and something ELSE happens.</html>


The Club, The Dance, The Van.

_I do not own Aaron, Jackson or anyone from the Emmerdale family. If I did, things would be a lot smuttie_r.

* * *

><p><strong>An alternate version to the night of the train crash, the train crash doesn't happen, instead the two guys just have a nice night at Bar West.<strong>

**View this video:_ .com/watch?v=k5Tmmbl4dL4_ from 08:50 and it will get you all up to speed. So please read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Aaron sat down and slid himself next to Jackson with that cheeky smirk on his face that only he could pull off.<p>

"So... what you after?" Aaron finished with his arms folded.

Jackson took this opportunity to answer in joking yet sarcastic tone, "I'm looking for mate. He's called Aaron, he looks a little bit like you, only more sort of..." Jackson couldn't explain how Aaron looked, so instead pulled the funniest grumpy face that he could think of.

"Yeah very funny," Aaron said in his mock sarcastic tone.

"It is funny, cause I've not seen him for a while," Jackson said with a smile on his face.

"See I'd heard he'd gone for good," the younger man said, his face looking a little sad and full of regret for not appreciating what he and Jackson had earlier. In Aaron's head it was now or never, ask him the question and get one straight answer once and for all. Looking up into Jackson's stunned face, he asked "Just a mate is he?"

But Jackson spoke one simple word and melted Aaron's heart just a little, "Boyfriend."

Jackson motioned his hand to the back of Aaron's head as the two gorgeous boys smiled at each other. They both leaned forward and their lips melted together in the most perfect kiss they had ever shared, a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.

They gently moved apart for Aaron to speak, "I need a cig." He placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriends lips and then moved off his seat and made his way to the exit of the club, whilst Jackson just sat in his spot and smiled, looking at his lovers ass as he walked away.

Jackson sat and waited for a while for Aaron to come back and sat talking to Marlon and giggling about Paddy constantly getting flirted with. But then the minutes seemed to drag on, and Jackson started to get worried, so he made his way outside, using the excuse that he was getting some fresh air.

Aaron was hunched over in a shop doorway of a travel agents looking very shady, and then Jackson spotted that scumbag Mickey in the corner of his eye. Jackson had been promised this petty feud with Mickey was over, but apparently it wasn't.

However, the next thing Jackson saw shocked him, Aaron looked up and stared straight at Mickey, but he didn't even bat an eyelid. Just shook his head and turned away. Jackson couldn't believe that Aaron was actually taking the moral high ground and not starting a fight with him.

But then if he wasn't waiting to punch the living daylights out of Mickey, what the hell was he doing?

Jackson made to take a step across the street, and then he saw Aaron tug on his jeans and everything fell into place.

Aaron was wanking himself. In the street. In public. Jackson couldn't believe that his boyfriend would be so stupid and so juvenile, but he also couldn't believe how hot it was to watch Aaron playing with himself right out in the open, where just about everyone could see.

The older man smirked and made his way to the other side of the road and silently crept behind Aaron, making sure he didn't say anything before he absolutely had to. From the position that he was now in, he could easily see his boyfriend with his hand stuffed right inside his jeans, groping and the nice sized dick he knew he was packing.

Jackson then made his move and grabbed a hold of Aaron's shoulder, making Aaron turn around with a jump.

"What're you doing?" Jackson said, with that cheeky grin on his face. Aaron on the other hand looked gobsmacked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Aaron spoke matter of factly.

"Looks to me like my sexy boyfriend is jacking himself off in the middle of the street where anybody can see."

Aaron chuckled, "Well can you really blame me? I started smoking but then couldn't stop thinking about the fact that you just snogged my face off... and it really got me going, sorry I didn't think. But it's not like me and you haven't done a lot more than just wank in public, remember Lanzarote?"

Jackson nodded his head, "Yeah fair point, we were pretty dirty in Lanzarote, but it's just... you scared the shit out of me!"

Aaron pulled that 'what the hell are you on about' face. "Why mate? I mean it's not like you haven't seen my dick many times before. In fact if I remember correctly, the last time you saw my dick, you were too busy sucking on it to bother complaining."

That just made Jackson laugh, "Yes and if I recall, I wasn't complaining because we top and tailing, sprawled out on our bed, sucking each other off. So excuse me for not complaining about you giving me an expert blowjob. Something that I taught you as well might I add."

"Fine, I'll give you that one." Aaron said with a wink.

Jackson winked back, but then sternly looked back at Aaron. "And anyway, I wasn't scared about your dick you idiot. I mean how could I be scared about that gorgeous thing? No, I come out of the club to see you stood over here like a twat, and then see Mickey the dickhead, what was I supposed to think? I thought you were ready to beat the shit out of Mickey."

This made Aaron's heart melt just a little to think how much Jackson cared, "Jay, I told you and I meant it. I'm over it. Yes, I'm not gonna lie and say seeing Mickey didn't make me wanna kick his head in, but you mean a hell of a lot more to me than that worthless piece of shit. He'll get what's coming to him one day, but not by me, okay?"

The fact that Aaron had opened up, even if just a little bit, gave Jackson the biggest grin.

"Okay. Sorry, it's just I love you and sometimes you worry me."

"I know. Now can you let me get back to the task at hand?" Aaron said, motioning to the hand still on his dick.

"Oh no... we've got plenty of time to work on your cock. Now get your hand out of your pants and come dance with me."

Aaron took his hand off his dick, feeling a bit of his own precum and slowly removed them from his jeans. "Fine, but I expect it to be your hand rifling through my boxers later." And wiped his hand on his jeans and grabbed hold of Jackson's hand as they made their way back inside Bar West.

"Aaron, you can bet on it!" Jackson smiled.

A few hours later, Paddy and Marlon were absolutely wankered and falling asleep on each other on the floor of club, whilst Aaron was laughing into Jackson chest, as the two men tried to slow dance. Neither of the two men were exactly the best of dancers so it was basically just two blokes cuddling on the dance floor.

Robbie William's 'Angels' was playing as the final song of the night the club gradually cleared out. Jackson kept standing on Aaron's feet and making him laugh, "Right, fuck this dancing, and just bloody stick your tongue down my throat instead." Jackson wasn't going to say no, so he leaned in and kissed on Aaron's lips as Aaron wrapped his arms Jackson's shoulders.

Paddy meanwhile, managed to drag himself off the floor and cleared his throat.

"Right loverboys, I think it's about time we headed home, Marlon's in a drunken coma, and my head is really banging. Plus my phone has been ringing non-stop for the past half an hour, I knew I shouldn't have given that damn bloke my phone number."

Jackson and Aaron both pulled away from the kiss and Aaron started speaking, "You gave a bloke your mobile number?"

"Damn Paddy, is this you finally coming out to us? Well I'm glad you finally had the courage to tell us." Jackson laughed.

"Ha, very funny, now can we just go home and I will explain in the morning." Paddy said, rubbing his head.

A couple minutes later, all four men piled into Jackson's blue van, Paddy and Marlon collapsing into the back and dropping off the sleep. Jackson smirked at Aaron and then turned his radio up as high as he could handle, blasting the early-morning music playing and making the two men in the back jump up.

The two in front seats started laughing uncontrollably and then made their way back to the village. Jackson had only had one pint, so he was the perfect driver all the way, even stopping at the train tracks and waiting for the lights to tell him to pass by.

When they got back to the village, Paddy and Marlon dragged themselves out of the van and made their way up to Smithy cottage. "You know Jacky boy, you are a good man, a good gay man, and I love you very muchly. Not in a gay way though."

Jackson just laughed at Marlon and waved at him, "Thanks mate. You and Paddy go on up, we'll be there in a minute."

After Marlon and Paddy had shut the door at Smithy cottage and the lights went on, Jackson and Aaron looked at each other and Jackson placed his hand on Aaron's thigh, stating, "Me and you need to talk about something really important Aaron."

"What about mate?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't look so worried, I just want to tell you a little story." Jackson smirked. "It's about this bloke I really like..."

"No, really? And might that someone be a certain ace mechanic that lives in a little village?" Aaron rolled his eyes.

Jackson gently punched him in the shoulder. "Oh you ruined my story, now do you remember what I bet on you earlier?"

"Actually I don't." Aaron replied.

Jackson slowly moved his hand up Aaron's thigh and towards his jean covered crotch. "You forgot so easily. I bet you that I'd be rifling through your boxers by the end of the night." Jackson whispered in his ear. "And I take my bets very seriously." He began kissing Aaron's neck. Aaron moaned in response, relishing the feel of Jackson's scruff on his sensitive skin on his neck.

Aaron leaned in to kiss Jackson's mouth, their tongues intertwining and heating up the van. "You know, now that you mention it, I do remember something about you wanting a piece of my cock." Aaron groaned into Jackson's lips. "And now I'm gonna let you have it..."

"Oh you're not letting me... I'm just gonna take it!" Jackson laughed. He ran his fingers through Aaron's shaved head, and traced the line of his shoulders. "I have to ask, though. How much do you want me?" He pulled down the zipper of Aaron's jeans with one hand whilst the other grabbed his meaty thighs.

"Why don't you pull my dick out and find out for yourself?" Aaron mumbled, leaning his head back into the headrest.

Jackson took no time in completely undoing Aaron's jeans, and pushing them down to his ankles as Aaron lifted his hips up.

With Aaron's proud dick on show, Jackson wrapped his hand around the base blindly, and crashed his mouth onto Aaron's. The two tongues were sliding against each other as Jackson ran his hand up and down Aaron's shaft. The second that Aaron let out a chesty groan, Jackson pulled his hand away.

Aaron leaned forward. "Why did you stop?" He asked. Jackson gently pushed him back, and undid the fly on his own jeans.

"Just you wait." He said, pulling down the zipper. Aaron's eyes bulged out of his sockets as Jackson slid his jeans below his hips, freeing the erection begging to be set free from his boxers. He pulled it through the open fly, and Aaron let out a gasp, he just loved the look of Jackson's cock. Jackson smirked, as he lazily stroked his own dick.

"You're dick is so fucking gorgeous... actually no, you are gorgeous!" Aaron sighed. He slowly stroked himself, just like Jackson was doing, both of them sharing the moment and looking into each other's eyes. "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

And with that, Jackson crawled over the gearshift and straddled Aaron's lap. The second the heads of their cocks touched, it was like an explosion went off. They hadn't been together for quite some time since Jackson had professed his love, so they knew it wouldn't take much to get them off.

Jackson moaned as his stuck his tongue back into Aaron's mouth. He shifted again, and the full hardness of his erection was pressed right up again Aaron's dick. Aaron's hips rolled forward, rubbing the two precum leaking dicks up against each other.

The original plan was for Jackson to fuck Aaron right here in the van, but he knew that would have to wait for another day, he knew him and Aaron were gonna be shooting their loads all over the van at the rate they were carrying on. But neither of them cared about fucking, they just wanted to be together.

Jackson gripped a hold of the headrest behind Aaron's head, as Aaron ripped open Jackson's shirt to grab at his nipples.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist, bringing him in closer. Their bodies rubbed against each other, Jackson's shirtless chest and Aaron's still covered one. But soon, they were grinding hard together, the friction of their cocks making them both forget where and when they were.

"You feel amazing." Aaron mumbled into Jackson's mouth. "I'm getting close."

"Me too babe... fuck I'm gonna cum any minute." Jackson moaned.

Aaron moved one hand to the two hard dicks, and stroked them together. The friction of Aaron's hand and dick was too much, and Jackson came in a shudder and a heave, moaning out Aaron's name. "Fuck Aaron... Aaron, oh shit yeah... so fucking good."

The sound of Jackson's orgasm made Aaron cum quickly after, nibbling on Jackson's lower lip, "Fuck... Jackson!"

They laid together like that for a minute, their hands, dicks and clothed bodies sticky with sweat and cum.

"Can't believe we just did that in the middle of the village." Aaron said, starting to laugh again whilst Jackson kissed his neck, up his chin and back to his lips. They continued to kiss for several minutes before Jackson motioned back over to the driver's side of the van.

"Well it's not like anybody in this village would still be up at three in the morning. I mean even Paddy and Marlon are probably comatose by now, the amount they drank." Jackson spoke as the two boys began zipping themselves back inside their jeans.

"That's true. Well, guess we better get inside, and get to bed. I mean, If you... If you want to that is?" Aaron questioned.

Jackson kissed Aaron forcefully. "Of course I want to. I love you. Besides, where else am I going to shag you rotten?"

The End.

_Reviews are very welcome. In fact they would be great, so please drop me a comment or any suggestion. Just anything._


End file.
